


Slick

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in bed with Jim, Blair learns something new about his lover's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slick

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published in Come To Your Senses 6 

## Slick

by J M Griffin

Author's disclaimer: I do not own them and, as I have just decided to go back to school, I am not likely to ever again have a penny to my name. So why bother to sue me? 

* * *

Slick  
by J. M. Griffin 

Blair Sandburg woke to find himself spooned around his lover's big body. Unsure of what had roused him, he stayed still, enjoying the feel of Jim's muscled back against his chest. His left leg was tucked neatly under Jim's bent left leg, resting comfortably on the bigger man's extended right one. He had one arm draped over Jim, the other wedged under his head. A grin crossed Blair's face. They were nestled in his own little bed and he liked it. Liked the feeling of possession, of having his lover on his turf, surrounded by his things. It didn't happen very often. They usually made love in Jim's larger bed in the airy loft room at the top of the stairs where there was more room for... fun. Blair didn't mind, but this was a nice change. 

Jim shifted in his sleep, moving backwards toward Blair, butt pushing to rub against his groin. Blair relaxed his forehead against Jim's back and idly stroked Jim's chest with his hand. Jim moaned softly and nudged back some more, beginning an undulation that left Blair breathless and very quickly aroused. He ran his hand down the smooth chest, brushing nipples along the way, but not stopping until he made his way down to the velvet flesh of Jim's burgeoning cock. Ellison murmured softly in response and at the same time ground his hips against Blair's erection. 

Sandburg gasped, feeling his own warm breath puff against Jim's shoulder. He pressed his cock into the crevice of Jim's ass and was rewarded with another moan of pleasure. 

"Do it, Jack. Do it." Ellison urged. 

Blair jerked away as if stung, but Jim followed him with his body, giving no reprieve. 

Shit! Jim was asleep and dreaming about - well, not Blair, but his old partner, Jack Pendergrast. His old _lover_ obviously. 

Blair knew he should move away and get up. He knew he should not, absolutely not proceed. It would be taking advantage of the situation, but all he could think of was how much he wanted to be inside Jim. To be the one doing the fucking this time. But was it what Jim wanted as well? 

Jim's continued rocking sent delicious tingles up Blair's cock, giving him all the answer he needed. Easing his hand under Jim's pillow, the younger man grabbed the tube he'd stuffed there earlier, just before Jim had stuffed him. His lover made an encouraging noise as Blair anointed him. Then, with a deep breath, he centered himself and gently pushed his way in. Before he knew it he was buried to the hilt in Jim's sleek ass. The sensation was unbelievable, the hot, slick channel gripping him in a way he hadn't expected. He almost came then and there and had to fight for control. Slowly he began pumping. Jim moved with him in a mind staggering counterpoint. 

Blair snaked a hand around to grab Jim's cock and it wasn't long before he was rewarded with the larger man's gasping climax, Jim's warm seed spilling over his hand. A few more strokes and Blair came in a shattering burst. 

He collapsed against Jim. He couldn't damn move for a time - still awash in the sensation of being inside his lover. Finally, he withdrew from Jim's body and flopped over on his back. Blair closed his eyes, sated, becalmed. He felt the bigger man roll over toward him and caught his breath as he waited for Jim's reaction. 

"Blair?" 

"Yeah." Blair forced himself to open his eyes. It was time to face the music. 

"I was dreaming and I woke up with you inside me." 

"Yeah," Blair bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry, man. I shouldn't have... I mean, I didn't mean to..." 

Jim stopped him with a hand to his lips. "It's okay, baby. I loved it. You hafta know that." 

Blair grimaced, "Jim, you were dreaming about Jack." 

"Yes," Jim said a bit sheepishly. 

"You and Jack were lovers?" 

"Yeah, on and off. It wasn't like what we have, Blair. I didn't love him." Jim moved a comforting hand on Blair's chest, then scooped him over close. 

Blair sighed and relaxed against his lover, content, satiated and tired. Just as he was on the edge of sleep, he heard Jim speak again. 

"You'd never done that before, had you, Chief?" 

""No," Blair confessed. 

"Liked it, didn't ya?" 

Blair could feel Jim's smile against his shoulder. 

"Sure did, Slick." 

**FINIS**

* * *

End Slick. 


End file.
